User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
My choices/decisions: How did you get into Stella's treasure room and retrieve Petra's sword? I chose to sneak. "I chose to sneak-in." When Petra was nervous to meet her hero, how'd you tell her to act? I chose to tell Petra to be herself. "The best thing to do around, is to be yourself Petra." Did you think Radar was up to the task of temporarily running Beacontown? I chose to leave Radar in charge. "Try not to explode..." Which Structure Block did you think would be most helpful against the Heckmouth? I chose the Arrow Tower. "Tower defence. Get it?" Did you assist Jack with his Prismarine foes or help Petra save her beloved sword? I helped Petra. "Petra my best friend. We known each other for a long time." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Hero in Residence. My additional choices/decisions: None. My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 1 Welcome to Beacontown Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 2 There Can Only Be One Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 3 See a Guy about a Thing Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 4 Open Sesame Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 5 A Gift From The Deep Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 6 Colossal Trouble Achievement.jpg My favorite images: minecraft-season-2-beacon-town-stampycat-stacyplays.jpg minecraft-season-2-cave-wonders-spiders.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2-Cave-Wonders-Gauntlet-Reveal.jpg minecraft-season-2-rival-town.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2-outskirts-jesse.jpg minecraft-season-2-sea-temple-exterior.jpg minecraft-season-2-sea-temple-interior.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2--sea-temple-center-jesse-colossus.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-cave-tunnels.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-champion-city-town-center.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-ocean-mood.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-exterior.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-center.jpg My screenshots: Films & TV 27 12 2018 9 02 30 PM.png Films & TV 26_12_2018 9_18_36 AM.png Films & TV 26_12_2018 9_16_38 AM.png Films & TV 26_12_2018 9_17_39 AM.png Films & TV 9 2 2019 2 27 53 PM.png Films & TV 9_2_2019 2_28_25 PM.png Films & TV 9_2_2019 2_28_54 PM.png Films & TV 9 2 2019 2 30 42 PM.png Films & TV 9_2_2019 2_29_08 PM.png Films & TV 3 1 2019 10 01 11 PM.png Films & TV 3 1 2019 10 01 39 PM.png Films & TV 14 2 2019 5 53 20 PM.png Films & TV 14 2 2019 5 53 33 PM.png Films & TV 14 2 2019 5 54 36 PM.png Films & TV 14 2 2019 5 54 50 PM.png Films & TV 24 1 2019 9 07 17 PM.png Films & TV 24 1 2019 9 07 36 PM.png Films & TV 24 1 2019 9 08 21 PM.png Films & TV 24 1 2019 9 15 39 PM.png Films & TV 24 1 2019 9 07 54 PM.png Films & TV 7_3_2019 2_43_44 PM.png Films & TV 7_3_2019 2_43_52 PM.png Films & TV 7_3_2019 2_44_04 PM.png Films & TV 7_3_2019 2_45_36 PM.png EF5A76D6-9213-4FA6-BB40-C78F1800F846.jpeg Films & TV 15_11_2018 5_16_25 PM.png Films & TV 9 2 2019 2 21 16 PM.png Films & TV 15_11_2018 5_17_30 PM.png Films & TV 15_11_2018 5_16_53 PM.png Films & TV 14 11 2018 7 42 11 PM.png Films & TV 3 12 2018 7 25 10 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 4 07 18 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 4 15 54 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 4 12 00 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 10_26_55 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 10_52_15 PM.png Films & TV 5 12 2018 2 32 57 PM.png Films & TV 26 2 2019 11 46 18 AM.png Films & TV 26 2 2019 11 45 51 AM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_31_10 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_31_20 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_35_47 PM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Currently none. Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - OFFICIAL TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacontown Chapter 2: There Can Only Be One Chapter 3: See a Guy about a Thing Chapter 4: Open Sesame Chapter 5: A Gift From The Deep Chapter 6: Colossal Trouble All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Boot Up Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Make It Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Season 1 Medley (Season 2 Opener) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - 201 Credits Beacontown Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Beacontown Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Nell's Surf Shop Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Stampy Cat and Stacyplays Celebration Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Colossus Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Beacontown Outskirts Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - How Bright Your Life Could Be Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - How Dark Your Life Could Be Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Victory for Beacontown Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Bad Luck Alley Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Jack Track Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Call to Action Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Travel By Map Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Underwater Temple Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Underwater Guardians Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Indoor Guardians Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Sea Temple Treasure Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Prismarine Mobs Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - No More Creepers (Vocal Version) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This is Season 2 Episode 1; where you can download this one and play it for free. I love the beginning part. The beginning part is one of my most relaxing and favorite moments to start the story. Especially along with the music soundtrack. I also noticed that Olivia's voice has changed in Season 2. On our way to the mines and waiting around for Petra, I got a feeling that Petra is hiding or being secretly to me first. On our way to Champion City to meet Stella, I feel a little surprised that Petra lived in her town. So I decided that me and Petra are going to talk about this later. In the Order Hall, armor selection, I picked and choosed the Swordbreaker. Jesse looks cool and smart wearing that armor. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Hero in Residence Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My choices from MCSM S2E1 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2018 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 1 Episode 1) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 1 Episode 8) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 2 Episode 2) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (To Season 2 Episode 5) Other informations: Currently none. End of page. Category:Blog posts